1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drum sticks, and in particular to ergonomic rings for drum sticks, method of installation, and method of use.
2. Background of the Invention
Drums are one of the most important percussion instruments. These may be played by hand, or drum sticks may be used.
FIG. 1 depicts a typical prior art drum stick 2 comprising shaft 4 terminating in bead 6. Drum stick 2 is employed to play a drum by holding its shaft 4, usually either in the traditional or match-grip style.
A number of problems exist with prior art drum sticks. One problem especially pronounced in the case of beginners is holding shaft 4 in the correct location along its length. Another problem is the inherent slippery nature of the polished wood from which traditional drum sticks are manufactured. This problem becomes especially severe where the drummer is perspiring while playing. In this case, the drummer must expend precious energy to tightly grip the drum sticks to avoid having them fly out of his hands.
Still another problem associated with traditional drum sticks is the force required to be exerted by the drummer merely to play the drums: because of the small diameter inherent in the design of traditional drum sticks, the moment generated by the drummer is small in direct proportion to the small drum stick diameter. Thus, it would be desirable to provide ergonomic rings for drum sticks which increase the moment arm available to the drummer, thus reducing the force required by the drummer to play the drums.